HANTU DI KORIDOR
by Miyoshi Sara
Summary: Sena sama Monta ketemu hantu di depan kelas mereka?  Wah gimana tuh jadinya kalau Suzuna ingin nyelidikin hantu yang mereka lihat di depan kelas mereka?


**HANTU DI KORIDOR**

**Hai, author baru di sini. Kenalkan, nama saya Michiyo Yoshikuni. Ini fic pertama saya yang dibantu oleh sepupu saya yang sangat baik*dipaksa ngomong sangat baik*. Awalnya ragu buat ngepublish fic gaje ini. Tapi, kerena sudah terlanjur kebuat, jadi saya berani-beraniin ngepublish deh. Oh ya, saya mengambil cerita ini saat HiruMamo,Kurita, Musashi kelas 3. Dan yang lainnya kelas 2. Eh ada satu lagi, ceritanya Hiruma sama Mamori udah jadian, Sena sama Suzuna juga udah jadian.**

**Happy Reading! ^_^**

**Disclaimer : Pastinya Om Riichhiro Inagi sama Yusuke Murata, donk...**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Horor, Humor, Romance**

**Pairing: HiruMamo, SenaSuzu**

**Warning : OOC tingkat dewa, abal, typo bertebaran, sangat gaje, semi AU, bikin eneg, ceritanya ngawur.**

"Sena, kapan kita akan selesai mengerjakannya, MAX?" Kata Monta sembari memakan pisangnya.

"Harusnya jika kau tidak makan terus kita bisa menyelesaikannya 1 jam yang lalu." Jawab Sena yangsibuk mengerjakan tugasnya dengan Monta di dalam ruang kelas mereka.

"Maaf, MAX! Aku akan membantumu."

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya mengerjakan tugas, tiba-tiba angin malam berhembus membelai tubuh mereka, membuat suasana di ruang kelas 2-2 menjadi mencekam.

"Monta, memang sekarang sudah jam berapa?"

"Jam 9, MAX!" Jawab Monta dengan penuh semangat sambil mengacungkan jarinya ke atas seperti biasa.

"A-Apa? Sudah selarut ini?" Kata Sena dengan gemetar.

"Memangnya kenapa, MAX?"

"Kau tidak ingat rumor hantu itu?"

"Ooo... Yang bunuh diri karena pacarnya selingkuh dengan sahabatnya itu, kabarnya dia bunuh diri di koridir kelas 2, 9 tahun yang lalu kan? Lalu katanya lagi, hantu itu sering muncul pada jam 9 lewat 9 menit 9 detik juga, kan?" Jawab Monta yang masih tidak sadar dengan keadaan ruang kelasnya karena asyik makan pisang, sedangkan Sena sudah mematung dari tadi dan wajahnya sudah pucat pasi mendengar omongan Monta.

"Kau kenapa, MAX?"*Udah tahu kan, ini yang ngomoong siapa?*

TAP...TAP...TAP...

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh dari arah koridor, dengan kecepatan cahaya, Sena langsung melirik jam yang melekat di tangannya. Sena langsung sweetdroped.

"Kau kenapa lagi, MAX? Itu suara apa, sih?" Tanya Monta yang masih tidak sadar.

"I-I-Ini sudah jam 9 lewat 9 menit. Berarti hantu itu akan muncul dalam waktu 9 detik lagi." Kata Sena.

"UAPAAA?" Teriak Monta yang kaget. "Itu pasti hanya rumor, kau jangan terlalu percaya dengan hal seperti itu, Sena!" Kata Monta kembali mencoba berpikir positif untuk menenangkan diriinya dan Sena yang mulai ketakutan.

TAP...TAP...TAP...SREETT...

Suara itu terdengar semakin keras. Bulu kuduk mereka berdua sudah berdiri bahkan Sena hampir pipis di celana *PLAK* saking takutnya. Sena yang segera sadar dari sweetdropednya reflek memasukan semua buku dan alat tulis di atas mejanya ke dalam tas lalu Sena menarik tangan Monta yang masih menggenggam pisangnya untuk segera pergi dari kelasnya.

Saat membuka pintu, Sena kembali sweetdroped sedangkan Monta memuntahkan semua pisang yang ada di mulutnya dan ikut sweetdroped karena mereka dikejutkan oleh sesosok hantu perempuan tanpa kaki yang mengenakan seragam SMU Deimon. Hantu itu memiliki rambut cokelat muda sebahu, mukanya menunduk. Sena sedikit lega karena hantu itu menundukan kepalanya sehingga ia tidak melihat wajah hantu itu secara langsung.

"Mukya... Sena, ini hantunya, MAX!" Teriak Monta.

Sekali lagi Sena refleks dan menarik kerah blazer belakang Monta dan lari dengan kecepatan cahaya 4,2 detiknya membawa lari Monta keluar dari koridor kelas 2. Monta hanya pasrah ketika dibawa Sena lari.

KEESOKAN HARINYA SETELAH LATIHAN

AT CLUB HOUSE

"Sena, Monmon kenapa kalian hari ini terlihat lesu?" Tanya Suzuna.

Lalu, mereka menceritakan semuanya yang telah mereka alami tadi malam pada Suzuna dan anggota Devil Bats lainya termasuk Hiruma dan Mamori.

"HAA?"

"HAAAA?"

"HAAAAAA?" Teriak Haha bersaudara.

"Hantuu? Kalian sudah gila apa? Mana mungkin di sini ada hantu? Mana mungkin gosip itu benar." Kata Jumonji.

"Itu benar, MAX! Iya, kan Sena?" Monta meyakinkan pada teman-temannya karena mereka tidak percaya pada hantu yang semalam ia dan Sena lihat.

"Ka-kami tidak berbohong kok. Kami sungguh-sungguh melihatnya di koridor kelas 2. Hantu itu mengenakan seragam SMU Deimon, rambutnya sebahu cokelat muda ia juga tidak punya kaki."Jelas Sena yang entah kenapa menjadi gemetar ketakutan mengingat hantu yang semalam ia lihat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita selidiki bersama nanti malam?" Seru Suzuna semangat.

"Tapi itu sangat berbahaya, Suzuna. Bagaimana kalau hantu itu muncul dan membunuh kita?"

"Itu benar, MAX! Aku pun tidak berani pulang malam lagi."

"Kalau aku setuju dengan Suzuna. Kalian juga kan?" Tanya Jumonji pada kedua saudarannya *err...maksudnya sahabat*. Kedua saudarnya *ditendang Haha bersaudara* mengangguk cepat.

"Emm, ngomong-ngomong menurut You-nii sama Mamo-nee gimana tentang hantu itu?" Tanya Suzuna pada Hiruma dan Mamori yang dari tadi hanya diam *ralat. Hiruma sedang maenan sama laptopnya.*.

"Aku juga penasaran, Suzuna." Kata Mamori.

"Bagaimana dengan You-nii?"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal yang tidak menarik seperti itu." Itulah jawaban singkat dari Hiruma.

"Jadi, apakah Mamo-nee mau ikut kami menyelidiki hantu itu?"

"Eh... Gimana ya? Kalau nanti malam aku tidak bisa. Soalnya ada suatu urusan dengan Hiruma-kun."

"Suatu urusan? Jangan-jangan nanti malam kalian mau kencan ya?" Goda Suzuna. Antena Suzuna sudah bergerak kemana-mana. Muka mamori berubah seketika menjadi merah padam.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa. Cheer sialan?" Kata Hiruma membenarkan kata-kata Suzuna. Muka Mamori tamba merah karena omongan Suzuna.

"Mukyaa... Tidak, MAX!" Kata Monta frustasi karena Mamori akan berkencan dengan Hiruma.

"Kalian akan kencan di mana, Mamo-nee?" Tanya Suzuna pada Mamori.

"Eh, itu..." Mamori sepertinya kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Suzuna. Ia melirik Hiruma, ia berharap Hiruma mau menolongnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Cheer sialan. Lebih baik kau urusi saja cebol sialanmu itu!" Kata Hiruma yang membuat muka Sena dan Suzuna berubah seketika menjadi merah semerah tomat yang baru matang dari podonnya terus dijadiin juz pasti enak*Lhoo °0° kok jadi mbahas itu?*.

"Oke, lupakan hal itu. Lebih baik kita ambil suara terbanyak. Yang ikut aku untuk menyelidiki hantu itu angkat tangan! Semuanya, eh, kecuali You-nii sama Momo-nee siapa yang ikut aku?" Kata Suzuna kembali ke topik pembicaraan.

Semua angkat tangan kecuali Hiruma, Mamori, Sena dan Monta. "Bagus. Tunggu, kenapa Sena dan Monmoon tidak angkat tangan?"

"Sudah jelas kami tidak ikut, MAX!"

"Iya, Suzuna. Kami tidak ingin melihat hantu meenyeramkan itu lagi."

"Sena, sungguh kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Suzuna. Sena mengangguk.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak ikut aku akan marah padamu. Monmon juga harus ikut!"

"Tapi, Suzuna."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian."

"Baiklah, aku ikut."

"Tapi, aku tidak MAX!"

"Sena, Monmon harus ikut. Kalau tidak aku tetap akan marah padamu."

"Monta, kau ikut ya! Tolonglah aku Monta!" Pinta Sena pada Monta.

"Baiklah, karena kau sahabatku, aku akan ikut."

"Hore! Oke, nanti malam jam setengah 9 kita berkumpul di depan gerbang sekolah! Jangan sampai terlambat ya!"

"Yosh!" Jawab semuanya mantap.

_**Bersambung di chap berikutnya...**_

_**Yaps, segini dulu!**_

_**Mau tahu gimana kekonyolan meraka saat bertemu dengan hantu itu? **_

_**Bagaimana dengan kencan HiruMamo?**_

_**Tunggu chap depan!**_

_**Sebelum undur diri, Mi-chan mau minta review dari readers sekalian!**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

_**Thanks for Reading! ^_^**_


End file.
